Something Special
by DJMirnum
Summary: Sam always knew how special the farmer was and he has to tell her.


**My version of how the last few heart events for Sam go. Took a few liberties and parts of my game for this one and I love the way it turned out. Hope you enjoy the fluff.**

Beth was so proud of them, especially Sam. Sebastian, Abigail and Sam got to play their first gig and Sam invited Beth personally to come. She and Sam talked the whole way to the city, mostly about the music the band was going to play and his latest skateboard trick. Beth loved the artistic and carefree attitude he had, but when it came to his friends and family he always made sure to be there for them. Especially the way he seemed to have stepped up to being someone his younger brother could look up to until their dad came home.

"He'd make a great dad," she thought to herself.

When they finished their set, Sam was beaming.

"Thanks, everyone! But you should really be clapping for Beth! Without her help, we would've never decided what kind of music to make in the first place!"

Beth was never really a fan of the spotlight so with everyone looking to her and starting to clap for her, she turned bright red. Penny was standing by her and smiled.

"So you're like an honorary member of the band, then?"

Beth just laughed sheepishly. After everything was cleaned up they got back on the bus to head back to Pelican Town. Sebastian and Abigail sat toward the back of the bus while Beth and Sam sat in the middle.

"That went well! Thanks again for coming with us," Sam said happily.

"Thanks for inviting me. I can't believe you got up that early to come tell me," Beth replied.

"Yeah, I uh, knew you started the day earlier than most but was always busy so I figured that was the best time to talk to you."

Sam started to blush a bit. Sam knew the farm was important but he was amazed at how often Beth would try to stop and say hello to him and his family. But he never knew when so her visits were always a surprise. From when she first came over and suggested what music the band should play, from seeing her at the beach and Beth agreeing with him on how he spoke to Vincent about having hope for his dad to come home. Beth took the blame for him dropping the egg when she came over for lunch. She even stood up for him when the Mayor caught him trying to land a skateboard trick by Emily and Haley's house. All the ways she made him feel safe to open up about his dad and all the pizza's and Joja colas she bought for him even though she was struggling to make ends meet; it made him realize how special she made him feel. Even with how kindly she treated his little brother and his mother helped solidify how much he even liked her. And dare he say, loved her?

Sam noticed how tired she was getting and offered Beth his shoulder as a pillow. Beth snuggled into his side and sighed contently.

"I love this," she whispered softly.

But she didn't realize how red his face got and how fast his heart was beating as he placed an arm around her. Thoughts of nights of her snuggling into him together filled his head and he realized he wanted it. All of it, every day and every night, her sticking by him and he sticking with her for better or for worse. Sure he knew nothing of farm life but he was willing to do it for her sake. If it meant getting to spend their nights together in similar fashion, he'd do it all. Sam just needed to tell her, and he would make sure their first kiss would be worth it and follow it with many more to come. After finally arriving back to town and helping her back to her farm house, he went home with thoughts of Farmer Beth in his head. The following day was going to be routine for him, get up, play some guitar then go hang out down by the river listening to more music, and secretly hope Beth would walk by to talk to him then go home, visit with the family and then read comics before bed. Sam was currently heading back home from his time by the river only this time, he heard someone yell his name. Sam turned to see Beth running toward him at full speed and with some thing behind her back.

"Probably another Joja cola," he wondered aloud since it looked like she was coming from the Saloon.

He waited patiently for her to catch up and was amazed that she didn't appear winded. "Guess farm work makes great exercise", he thought to himself. Before he could say anything, Beth shoved something in his face. It smelled sweet and it looked like flowers. Sam quickly realized what this meant when he took the bouquet.

"You want to get serious," he asked with hope.

Beth smiled and shyly nodded.

"I know we haven't known each other for very long but," Beth began but was interrupted by Sam hugging her.

"I feel the same way. I can't believe this is real."

Beth giggled and hugged back. They pulled away but never ended the embrace.

"I've been waiting for those bouquets for a while now," Beth said. "I thought it was a sweet gesture this town did and always wondered who I would be giving it to. I'm glad it's you, Sam."

"I'm glad, too. Though you did beat me to it. I've been trying to figure out a way to give you one but, I think this works, too," smiled Sam.

They stayed close to each other for little longer, till Beth spoke up again.

"I need to go," she whined.

"It's okay. Can I call you tonight?"

"Please," Beth pleaded.

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead. Beth was a bit confused.

"When the time is right," he whispered and stepped back holding the flowers in one hand and holding Beth's.

Beth took off on the path towards Marnie's house while Sam kept watching till she was out of sight. He looked left and then right.

"YES," Sam yelled while pumping the flowers into the air.

The next few months involved them spending as much time as possible together. When Beth wasn't busy at the farm or other errands, she was with Sam. Either listening to him play guitar, sit with him by the river enjoying each other's company and receiving a kiss or two on the cheeks or forehead. Sam would visit her at her farm occasionally for some more private time. Sam still wanted to wait to kiss her until he told Beth he loved her, a sentiment his mother instilled in him. Sam still visited the Stardrop Saloon every Friday night with Sebastian and Abigail but this time Beth would hangout with them. Beth and Abigail were already best friends so they were able to hang out while Sam and Sebastian played pool and afterward, Sebastian walked Abigail home while Sam walked Beth home while holding hands. It was a chilly Autumn night and Beth shivered.

"Here, take my jacket," offered Sam removing his jean jacket.

Beth thanked him as he placed the jacket around her shoulders. They didn't speak much during the walk back but the silence was just as nice. When they arrived to Beth's home, they lingered on her porch. Beth was in the process of taking the jacket off when he stopped her.

"You keep it. I can get it back from you later," Sam smiled.

Beth smiled back and hugged him. She felt so warm and safe with him. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"Wait here! I have something for you," she cried while running into her home.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. She probably had a pizza for him. Beth returned with a noticeable lack of a pizza and no Jola cola either so, what else could it be? She looked like she had something in her hands and was cradling it like it was prescious.

"I, um, I heard that this was something you've always wanted and I've been down the mines trying to find one and well, here."

Beth opened her hands to reveal a Tiger's Eye jewel. Sam's eyes went wide at seeing the stone. His dad gave him one when he was a child and he always treasured it but somehow lost it and he tried to find another one but he wasn't brave enough to check the mines himself. Sam carefully took the jewel from her. A big smile formed on his face.

"Aw, yea! This is my absolute favorite! Thank you, Beth!"

Beth blushed, pecked his lips and rushed back into her house. Sam was so shocked by her actions that he went home in a daze. It wasn't until he saw the bouquet on his dresser that he had to act.

The next morning, Beth woke up from dreams of Sam and got ready for another day on her farm. She was still embarrassed at what she did but she would never regret it. When she went outside she noticed the flag on her mailbox was up. She grabbed the few letters and opted to read them later until she saw the last one. It had Sam's handwriting on it. She opened it immediately and it simply read this.

"Beth, meet me outside my house tonight after dark. Sam."

Beth's heart jumped to her throat and bottomed out in her stomach. She didn't know what was going to happen but she was super excited for it. Beth worked all day anticipating what Sam was going to do. She even ran into him while running around and she immediately noticed how nervous and flustered he looked.

"Beth, um, I just wanted to say you look nice today," he said with a nervous smile.

Beth was dirty, muddy and probably a bit sweaty but he was always saying how pretty she looked no matter what and always appreciated that about him.

"Thanks Sam. Wish I could stay and talk but I have a lot to get done today." She then leaned in and whispered. "I'll see you tonight," she ended with a wink and ran off.

Once Beth finished what she needed to do, she ran home, showered and put on something cute yet comfortable and finally, his jacket he let her borrow. She sped walked the whole way there and saw Sam leaning against the side of his house playing his video game. The street light shined on his golden hair, giving him a sort of halo. Beth cleared her throat and Sam quickly put his game away.

"Hi Beth," he said sweetly. "I wanted to talk to you in private." He then felt a chill in the air and saw Beth shiver, too. He looked around making sure no one was watching. "It's kinda cold out here though...let's sneak into my room."

"Sneaking your girlfriend into your room? Why Sam, I never knew you had it in you," Beth said cheekily.

Sam snickered and helped Beth through the window. Once they got inside, Sam took her by the hands toward his bed. He was blushing like crazy and his heart beat was out of control.

"So Beth. I know I've been talking about nothing but the band for a while now...but I don't want you to think that's all I'm interested in." Beth looked at him confused. "Um...er...what I mean is...well, I'm really happy that we've grown so close...heh."

Beth giggled and stepped closer to him.

"I'm happy, too. You've been so welcoming to me and I'm glad to have gotten to know you," Beth said softly.

"Beth, I just have to say that...I..."

There was a knock at Sam's door.

"Sam? I'm coming in."

The two of them began to panic; it was Sam's mother. Beth knew Jodi liked her but she had a feeling Jodi wouldn't appreciate her being here so late and Sam would be in serious trouble. Sam looked frantically around and then got an idea.

"Quick, hide in the bed," he whispered.

Beth barely jumped into the bed just as Jodi opened the door. Beth ducked her head under the covers and could barely make out what his mom was saying. But she could tell Sam was trying so hard not to blow their cover. They both said good night to each other and when Beth heard the door shut and the lights go out, she turned toward Sam and smiled sweetly at him as he faced her.

"Whew...that was close." Sam saw the smile she was giving him. It was the one she had just for him. "Beth?"

Beth pushed part of the covers back and patted the empty spot next to her. Sam smiled and quickly shed some layers till he was only in his pants and climbed into bed next to her. They embraced and began to laugh at the whole situation. Sam then went quiet and moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her cheek and she sighed in content.

"Beth, I love you," he said softly.

She had an idea that was what he was trying to say earlier but to actually hear it still surprised her. Beth got in closer and stroked his jaw. She looked up at him with an adoring expression.

"I love you, too, Sam."

Sam was so happy to hear her say it that he pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was pure bliss to finally get a kiss from her dorky, blonde love. They continued to kiss a bit more till Beth let out a yawn.

"Will you stay," he asked.

"Sure," she said while snuggling more into him.

Sam hugged her close and began to drift off.

"I always knew there was something special between us," he said quietly. "I'm going to be thinking about this night for a long time."


End file.
